


Jinx Removing {Prequel to Fear Of Trying}

by holiday_spice2



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gee, Frerard, Smut, Twins, ierotwins, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holiday_spice2/pseuds/holiday_spice2
Summary: Frank Iero had a girlfriend, Jamia.  He couldn't risk tying his heart to anyone after witnessing his parent's falling out, terrified that he would feel the same thing one day. But twenty blocks away, lived the key to remove his jinx.I love you more than I ever lovedAnyone before, or anyone to come.Someone said your name, I thought of you alone.I was just the same, twenty blocks away





	1. Chapter 1

hi hello

{go read Fear Of Trying if you haven't}

this was supposed to be in the other book {World Destroyer} but i decided to do it like this

i don't know when i'm gonna start writing (hopefully soon)

but for now i'm gonna tell you eras + things you should know :

* Anthony is Gee's best friend

* Gee doesn't know Anthony has a twin

* Gee is almost 18

* The boys are almost 18 as well

* Gee is in the revenge/teal roots era

* Anthony is revenge!

* Frank is black parade

* Frank's dating Jamia

* Anthony's lover is Milo Ventimiglia

i think thats it

okay bye


	2. 1: A Boy Named Fred Lero

Hi   
So welcome to the prequel   
Are you excited?  
Worried?  
Well this chapter is kinda eventful   
Uh let's go I guess   
Wait gees outfit is basically a Rolling Stones shirt, skinny jeans and boots   
okay let's go  
Also I'm really sorry about the whole update thing. I was updating the timeframe and stupidly posted this

8.27.1997  
~~~~

"Geenia, time to wake up." Donald Way, father of Geenia and Michael Way, whispered as he brought a cup of coffee into his daughters room.

Today was Geenias first day of Senior year, and Junior for Michael.

They both attended Belleville highschool, but neither of them had many friends.

Mikey had two, Alicia and Ray. But Gee, she found her solace in her room, the comic book store and Starbucks.

So neither of them were looking forward to the first day of school.

"I'm not going. They're all gonna call me peter and put glitter on my locker." She groaned, hiding under the covers.

"You were in that play in middle school, there's no way they'd still hold that against you."

"Anytime I'm walking down the hall, someone always asks if I'm going 'Off to Never land.'"

"I'll take you and Anthony to Starbucks before school."

"...and I'm awake." She sighed, sitting up in bed. "What about Mikey?"

"He and Alicia are walking together. Now get ready so you aren't late."

"Oh alright." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Can you close the door?"

"I always do." He rolled his eyes, closing her bedroom door and walking away.

Of course he has to play the Starbucks card again, didn't he?

It's not like she always missed school or anything, she always went. But really hated having the whole Peter Pan alter ego follow her around really sucked.

Especially having a red feather taped to her locker, or Peter Pan stickers.

It was mainly the jocks who did that shit, and her best friend, Anthony iero.

That's how she met him, in fact. He sat behind her with a bottle of glitter glue and emptied it out on the top of her head, saying she just blew Peter Pan and he came in her hair.

Let's just say, she ended up in the bathroom sobbing and trying to get glue out of her hair, and Anthony bought her lunch because he felt like a dick.

And it's all history from there, they ended up doing everything from going to study hall, to comic book stores together.

Anthony knew basically everything about Gee, and she knew everything about him. But she didn't know a few things about him. But that's not important, right now at least.

Anyway, before she got a shower or even started to get ready, she pulled out a David Bowie record (Low to be specific), placed it on a turntable and turned the volume up.

Then as you might've guessed it, she went into her bathroom, turned the shower on, stripped herself of her Star Wars pajamas and well, got a shower.

I'm not gonna go into detail about that, perverts. But I will say, she accidentally cut her leg because she was too busy moving to the song that was playing. (I once did that to shaketramp, it wasn't pretty)

While she was showering and jamming out to Bowie, Mikey, her younger brother was in her room looking for a shirt to wear.

Yeah, they shared almost everything. Records, tapes, shirts, jeans, even Gees room. Like if he got scared or he couldn't sleep, he'd always sleep on her floor.

They rarely fought, only when they wouldn't share comics or took too long reading them.

Or if they wouldn't share vinyls, or Gee would forget to drive him to school. But other than that, they had a really strong relationship.

Anyway. Geenia didn't spend too much time in the shower because well, she had a limited time to get ready before school.

So after she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, brushed her teeth, walked out to her room to get clothes, and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Basically, she just grabbed a Rolling Stones shirt, skinny jeans, black socks and a pair of converse shoes.

She wasn't the type to swear bubblegum pink, ruffles and lace, she was more of a masculine type girl. Like she wore skinny jeans, leather jackets, combat boots, boxers, you name it. And she never wore makeup, well only eyeliner, a little mascara and occasionally dark red lipstick.

No, she wasn't confused about her gender identity or anything. That was just her style.

After she got herself put together enough to walk out of the house, she grabbed her book bag, phone, sunglasses, beanie, said goodbye to Mikey and walked out of the house and to her dads car.

Before he came out, Gee had already kicked her feet up on the dashboard, and put a Ramones tape in.

She just sat there with her phone, texting Anthony with her feet up as music played. Basically the same thing she did every morning before school, except Mikey wasn't in the car.

Her dad came out shortly after, he didn't even get dressed, he just put a hoodie over his pajama shirt and moccasins instead of shoes.

Thankfully he never got out of the car when dropping the kids off, he just dropped them off infront of the school.

"Geenia, do you have everything?" Donald asked, turning the car on.

"Yep."

"Are you sure? I don't want a call saying you forgot a book."

"I'll just barrow Anthony's."

"Speaking of him, I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"He doesn't?"

"I saw him the other day, walking around with this girl, she had short black hair and bangs and was kinda chubby." He said, driving away from his house.

"Dad, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I think you should talk to him about this, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll do just that." She giggled, shaking her head and returning to her phone.

Donald didn't want to argue about something that wasn't his business,

She was right, he wasn't talking about Anthony. Because well, Anthony was gay.

He hadn't officially come out as a homosexual yet, only to Geenia because she was his best friend.

Anthony found out that he was gay because he paid more attention to the guys in pornos, he connected more with boys than he did girls, both sexually and emotionally.

Gee found out by sitting on his bed and heard crinkling, so she looked between his mattress and boxspring and found a stash of gay porn magazines.

So he kinda had to come out like that, it wasn't exactly how he planned it but I guess that's how life is.

He had a kind of boyfriend , his name was Milo Ventimilga. He was quite a beautiful man, his jaw was perfect and he had nice hair.

They weren't officially dating, because Anthony wanted to wait until he came out before they made it official.

Anyway, after Gee and her dad left their house, they made their way to the Iero residence.

She didn't want to bother Linda or Frank, his mother and father in case they were still sleeping, so, she went around to the back of their house, climbed the vine going up the house and knocked on Anthony's window.

He was getting ready for school, he wasn't in his room so he was probably in the bathroom or something.

So, she pulled open the window and climbed into his room. He was a geek like Gee, he had all these movie posters around his room, comic books, movies and books. Basically the kind Gee liked, so they'd barrow and trade books a lot.

The whole "sneaking into Anthony's room" wasn't a new thing so he didn't really care. He's snuck into her room too so. And obviously her dad didn't know about it or else Anthony would be in a grave.

Okay well maybe not that extreme, but a restraining order would be placed.

Anyway. When she climbed into Anthony's window, she sat on his bed and grabbed one of his comics and waited for when he came out of the bathroom.

His mom walked into his room though, just to tell him that he had to be at school in 15 minutes or else he'd be late.

She wasn't shocked at the fact Gee was sitting on his bed, just casually reading one of his comic books. She simply said "hi Gee.", waved and then walked out of the room.

Then Anthony's dad came walking into his room too, he was a little skeptical on why his son had a girl in his room, but he's almost 18 so it didn't matter that much. So he waved and walked out of the room too.

But then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a third person walk past Anthony's door. She didn't get a good glimpse of who it was, so she just assumed it was Anthony's mom or dad again.

Anthony soon came out, only wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Anthony asked, walking over to his dresser.

"Good morning to you too. We have school, and my dad said he'd take us to get coffee." She giggled, throwing a balled up sock at him.

"Cool. Why did you climb through my window? My house has a front door, you know."

"Jeez dude, it's like your slate got wiped clean over the summer." She rolled her eyes, laying down on his bed with her hands folded behind her head. "My dad said he saw you with this chick the other day, care to explain?"

"That was Jamia. She stopped by the other day for-" He went to explain, but was cut off by his mother coming into his room.

"Anthony sweetheart, don't forget your lunch." She said, placing a brown paper bag on his dresser, the bag having "Have a good day, my sweet boy. ❤️" written on the front.

Yeah, he tried getting his mother to stop making lunches for him back In middle school, but I guess she wants him to have a good day at school.

But holy hell that'd embarrassing, having your lunch bag with a heart written on it. Especially in your senior year, that should've been let go of by now.

"Jesus Christ, not again." He groaned, seeing what his mother wrote on his bag.

"You're such a pussy dude."

"How about you shut the fuck up? I don't think you'd want your dad to do that anymore."

"I wouldn't he opposed to it, cause like he's been the only parental figure figure in my life since I was 5, and my grandma."

"I'm sorry, Gee. But will you pretend you're my girlfriend and you wrote that?" He sighed, handing Gee the bag.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, grabbing s marker and writing " ❤️- Gee." On it, just to save her best friend the embarrassment.

"Thanks, dork." He giggled, ruffling her hair. "Are we going out through the front door or window?"

"Front door, the grass is still wet and I can't get this shirt wet, or my shoes. This shit was expensive."

"Then why did you come in through my window in the first place?" He asked, grabbing his book bag as they walked out into the hallway.

"I didn't know if your parents were sleeping." She shrugged, grabbing onto the railing of the stairs.

"They're old people, they're awake at the butt crack of dawn."

"Right. Cmon, let's get in the car before my dad flips the fuck out." She sighed, nearing the bottom of the steps with Anthony.

And well. They left the house.

The sun nearly blinded both of them because they didn't remember to put sunglasses on, and neither of them really liked the sun. "Fuck the sun." As they always said.

Gee sat in the front of the car, and Anthony sat in the back. Their original idea was for them both to sit on the passenger side, but her dad said that doing that was extremely dangerous.

So they compromised and figured out a different seating arrangement.

The nearest Starbucks was like 5 minutes away, so they had plenty of time before school started. 

Even though they were basically an arms length apart from each other, they still texted each other on their phones.

Her dad got a little suspicious when Gee would giggle at her phone, or look back at Anthony and wink.

But he trusted that his daughter was good, and wasn't up to anything bad.

They weren't actually. They were talking about this party that night, it was this back to school type thing that college kids threw.

Like there would be boys, alcohol, weed, and most importantly, food. She never did drugs or drank, yeah she'd sneak a few cigarettes now and then but nothing too extreme.

Though, dad probably wouldn't let her go, unfortunately. But that's one of the perks of having a room down in the basement, where you can't exactly be heard.

Unless Mikey slept in her room that night, it would probably not help in her sneaking out. Yeah, if he was ever scared, he'd sleep in her room.

But he didn't do that all the time, so everything might work out as planned.

Anyway. They stopped at the coffee shop, picked up a few iced coffees and then headed towards the school. That was relatively close, too.

Buses were lined up in front off it, same with minivans and kids not wanting to step foot inside that hell hole.

There was even a kid being wrestled for his Yoo-hoo. No one helped him, no, they just pointed and laughed.

Another kid had his underwear hanging from the flag. Yeah it wasn't a good day to wear hello kitty underwear.

"I'll pick you guys after school, alright?" Donald said as he parked the car, handing Gee a $5 for lunch.

"You don't have to. I'm going over to Anthony's for dinner."

"Oh, right. I forgot you guys did that. Are you walking home after?"

"Yeah. Probably. Wait - actually, I might be staying for the night."

"Well. Have fun. And Anthony, control yourself. I know how teenage boys are."

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Way. I have a girlfriend." Anthony lied, grabbing his book bag and opening the car door. "An actual girlfriend, and not anyone named Milo."

Donald didn't know what to say, he just rolled his eyes and waved to them as they got out of the car.

"Nice going." Gee whispered, smacking Anthony's arm. "You nearly blew your secret."

"Sorry. I panicked, like he was making it seem like I was gonna fuck you or something."

"No, he didn't." She rolled her eyes, walking closer to the school.

"That's exactly what he meant."

"But -" she went to argue, but then this kid, Bryce came up and pointed at Anthony's bag.

"Hey look! This fag still has his mom write on his lunch bag." Bryce snickered, motioning for all of his friends to come over.

"Actually, my girlfriend did. Asshole." Anthony scoffed, wrapping his arm around Gee.

"So you're not gay? Holy shit. I owe like 10 people money." Bryce said, surprised. "Dude! Iero is straight!"

Then he ran off, he tripped over a textbook in the process too. Stupid jock.

The school day wasn't too exciting after that, it was just the same old things as they left off. The teachers were all fake and were actually dicks, the school itself was filthy, sluts wondered the halls looking for a hookup and jocks just messing with people.

Lunch wasn't bad though. Gee took a little of what Anthony packed because she forgot to bring her own. Basically he gave her what he didn't like. Like trail mix, half a diet coke and a yogurt.

Aside from that, the only good thing about that day was the fact they had the same classes.

Then during study hall, they spent it reading comics together. So they wouldn't get caught, they hid it in a text book so it looked like they were reading from their history book.

At the end of the school day, Anthony and Gee walked home together. The Iero's lived about 20 minutes away, walking distance that is. They basically bitched about school and how worthless it was, but they talked about the party that night.

Anthony's friend, Bob was throwing this back to school party. It was gonna have booze, drugs and boys. Both gay and straight, some questioning too. It was this tradition that they'd have this party, then afterwards Gee would stay over Anthony's and watch horror movies all night.

Yeah, it was a Monday night but at least they can make it to school the next day. Her dad allowed her to because he felt bad she didn't have many friends, even though it was with a boy, but he trusted him. Plus he didn't have that whole. "i'm gonna fuck your daughter' attitude.

Anthony shoved her off the curb as he ran to his house, leaving her trailing behind. She wasn't mad, she was more annoyed than anything. He did that a lot, so it wasn't that big of an issue. His parents weren't home either, so she could just run in and yell "Anthony, I will staple your dick to the ceiling."

She couldn't find him downstairs, so he was probably hiding in his room like a dick.

"Anthony?" She panted, walking down the hall.

His room was closed, though another door was open. It was a room she was never seen, she was curious to say the least. She could hear small little breaths, pants and tiny whimpers. Maybe he was playing porn to mess with her. yeah probably.

So, she smirked and tip toed closer to the room. She threw her bag into the room before walking in.

"Who're you watching, Anthony?" She giggled, walking in. But much to her surpirse, he wasn't watching porn. No, hell it wasn't even him.

It was a completely different person, yet he looked exactly like Anthony. His clothes were different, and hair. He even had a like, wedding ring? But that wasn't important.

He was laying on his back, a pair of headphones on his head, eyes sewed shut as his hand worked at himself, well he was doing what some would call, jacking off. She was basically frozen in place, she didn't know what the hell to do because it was just creepy.

Anthony snuck up behind her and said boo, just like the dick he was. He didn't notice that this dude was wanking, no. Not until Gee screamed and the guy fell off the bed.

She ran away before anything happened, or the dude realized that she just say him masturbating.

Anthony of course tried running after her, but she was crying because she didn't know what the hell happened.

"Gee, wait a minute. I can explain -" Anthony said, running down the stairs after Gee.

She was far ahead of him, and by the time he caught up to her, she was in the middle of the driveway. He was out of breath by the time he caught her. As was she.

"What the hell is going on?" She sniffled, backing away from him.

"His name is Frank, he's my brother. He doesn't go to our school, he goes to a catholic school." Anthony sighed, placing a hand on Gees shoulder. "I didn't want you to know because he's a total loser, and I didn't want you to think I was a loser."

"Wow, okay. So, were you ever planning on telling me this?"

"Yeah, eventually. But I promise he wont do that again, cause i'm gonna cut his fucking dick off and staple it to the ceiling."

"Don't do that. Just, I'm gonna go home and get ready. But I'll be back later so we can go to that party. And please, make sure your brother isn't y'knowing when I come back." She sighed, shooting Anthony a look before walking away.

Anthony just shook his head, shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked back to his house. The second he walked back into the house, he bolted upstairs to his brothers room, he whipped the door open to find Frank, thankfully not doing that thing.

Instead, he paced back and fourth as his hands trembled, actually a little scared. C'mon, a stranger saw him in a ti me that was only meant for himself, thats nerve wracking.

"Frank, what the hell? Why are you here?" Anthony snapped, causing the younger brother to jump slightly.

"I live here! And school let out early, Jamia was busy so I couldn't do something with her." Frank said, voice shaking. "Who was that dude and why did he come into my room?"

"You have a girlfriend, dude. And she is a friend of mine."

"But she saw my dick! Anthony, I can't just forget about that. What if she tells others? Oh god, what if Jamia finds out? She'll think I'm cheating on her or something."

"Chill the hell out. She's not the type to talk about the dicks she's seen. Just save your waking for when you're in the shower, we're all asleep, or no one is home."

"Promise me you won't tell Jamia." He mumbled, plopping down on his bed.

"Deal. But you owe me, big time."

Before Anthony left Franks room, he went over to his closet and took a pair of ripped black jeans then left. Frank tried saying that those were the jeans he'd be wearing to the party, but Anthony just said "you owe me." and proceeded to walk away.

Frank laid on his bed for a while, basking in his own shame as he thought about recent events. It wasn't something he'd ever imagine that would happen to him, especially in the privacy of his own home.

Though, one thought crossed his mind. Maybe it was Jamia, and Anthony was just dicking around with him. But she wouldn't have screamed, they've been planning to have sex so she'd see it eventually. Then again, they were both virgins and she didn't exactly prepare to see this. So to avoid worrying over this, Frank just assumed that It was Jamia.

Meanwhile a few blocks over, Gee was finally home. She somehow didn't cry after what happened, well again. She just tried her best to forget what happened so she could enjoy herself. But, she had to give the guy props because well, he wasn't small.

I mean, she wasn't into relationships honestly. She didn't want to get married, or she didn't want kids. So that man was just a useless thought to her. Instead of dwelling on that, she played Queen and got ready.

She didn't change her outfit too much, she just changed into a black skirt instead of jeans.

Her dad wasn't home, so he couldn't bust her. Mikey was home though, but he wasn't gonna tattle on her because well, he was almost 15 and he couldn't do much with that information. Plus Gee was like his best friend, so he wouldn't do that.

After they both got ready, Anthony picked Gee up and drove to the party. It was a couple miles away, so they couldn't exactly walk. The ride there was pretty silent, apparently seeing your best friends, newly discovered brothers dick brings alot of awkward tension.

Though at the party, it wasn't that awkward because they actually had things to talk about. Like when Gee accidentally tripped someone who was drunk off their ass, or when Anthony laughed so hard, punch came out of his nose.

They were there for a good few hours before Anthony's boyfriend, Milo came around and joined them. Gee was too distracted by talking to her friend, Ronnie, that she didn't notice Anthony walking off.

"So apparently, Anthony has a brother. His name is Fred or something, I don't know." She sighed, taking a sip from her Diet Coke.

"Why'd he wait so long to tell you?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad he told me I guess."

"How did you find out?"

"It's a long, and hard story. It's really- What the heck?"

"What?"

"Some girl is yelling at Anthony? Hold this." She said, handing Ronnie her coke and shuffling through the crowd, wondering what the hell was going on.

She saw this girl yelling at Anthony, basically screaming. Of course she would be a little concerned as to why.

This girl couldn't let up, she even slapped Anthony. And well, that was enough to push Gee too fucking far. She pushed Anthony aside then cracked the girl in the jaw, hard.

Everything went silent in the party after that, and all eyes were on her and this girl. But that girl, just had to say something.

"Oh my god. You're the one that my boyfriend is cheating with." She mumbled, placing a hand on her jaw.

"What? He doesn't have a girlfriend. I'm his best friend. And you have no right to hurt him, who the hell are you anyway?"

"Jamia. Nice to meet you, skank." Jamia said, giving Gee a fake smile.

"I was held at gunpoint, and that was so much better than dealing with you." She mumbled, walking away from Jamia.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, or else you'll leave with a jacked up face."

By now, Gee's blood was absolutely boiling. Like, she was accused of cheating with this girls boyfriend, who's supposedly Anthony when he doesn't even have a girlfriend. She didn't know what kind of stupid she was on, but she can't think she's this bad person for nothing.

"Fuck you!" Gee snapped, turning back around and swinging at Jamia, again. Only this time she missed, because Anthony came up behind her and restrained her arms.

"No, don't do that, please. Jamia, I'll be right back." He said, pulling her away to avoid anymore violence. But she still tried kicking at Jamia, I mean she didn't miss then, she ended up kicking one of Jamias thighs before Anthony pulled her away, dragging her into a storage closet as everyone watched.

When the door closed, everything continued as normal. Like it never even happened, even though Jamia went around saying that Gee was this bad person and stole her boyfriend. A lot of people believed her, because she was far more popular than Gee, and they'd take her word for it. 

Yeah, that was gonna make the rest of highschool absolute hell for gee, but there was only 9 months left and she'll be out of that shit hole.

"I really appreciate what you did out there, but you didn't have to do that." Anthony sighed, turning a light on.

"She was coming after you for no reason, and I had to do something."

"I totally deserved it though, like. It was a miscommunication so she'll blow over."

"She's still a bitch though." Gee scoffed, crossing her arms. "Do you just wanna skip this stupid party and go out and rent a few movies?"

"I don't think thats a good idea."

"Why not, Anthony? Are you feeling okay?"

"Wait, what? I'm not Anthony?"

"Good god, I punched that chick not you- Wait, when did you change your clothes?"

"I didn't."

"Okay you're freaking me out. Whats going on?"

"I'm Anthony's twin brother, Frank."

~~~~~~~~~~

ahahah it's donneeeee

i wanted to publish this a fuck ton of months ago but I never got around to it lol

how was it?

this was weird to write tbh

but theres more to come

okay bye


	3. II : Two Rabbits

i guess this prequel is half framia/frerard?

also ::: this is before she got clean, don't worry. 

"Jamia, no. I'm not cheating on you, and I don't even know who that girl is. All I know is that she's Anthony's friend. I don't know why she got so embarrassed."Frank groaned, he his face with his hands,as he fell back on his bed, both frustrated and upset."But she wasn't the one in my room. Just, this random chick showed up here the other day." 

"But she saw your dick, that's basically cheating."

"Jai, babe, I didn't show her my dick. I was just, jacking off and I had headphones in, so I didn't hear her walk in. Trust me, I'm just as confused as you. Just can we talk about this another time? Anthony's bringing his girlfriend over for dinner."

Rewind a couple of days, at the party. Geralynn left the party, crying from embarrassment. She came face-to face with the man who she saw masturbating accidentally, and of course, she couldn't come near him without feeling super uncomfortable, even though he didn't know why she acted so strange, after all, they've never met before this time.

She hadn't spoken to Anthony since then, maybe an awkward conversation here and there, but she just couldn't tell the difference between either of them, despite the fact she knew Anthony for months. He tried everything to convince her that he was himself, It worked a little bit, but not enough.

It wasn't what she thought would happen in Senior Year. She was saving herself for marriage, so seeing another mans business without being married to him, felt like a sin, almost. Her grandmother would be disappointed in her, but she wouldn't find out if no one told her.

She was thankful Anthony's brother didn't go to her school, because she would seriously drop out if he did. Okay maybe not really, but it would be so awkward.

After a couple of days, her and Anthony hung out at the mall, well she was there, and Anthony spotted her and kinda bugged her.

As they sat at the food court, sharing an Aunt Annie's pretzel and drank orange sodas, Anthony invited her over for dinner, just to settle the dust a bit and spend a little time together. She was a little hesitant at first, but what could go wrong?

Though, Anthony didn't tell Gee that Frank and his girlfriend, Jamia would be there too. He didn't because he thought it would drive her away, hopefully it'll be okay when she gets there and doesn't run off.

"Dad, I'm leaving now. I won't be home for dinner, I'll probably crash over there for the night."Gee announced, walking into the kitchen, noticing her dad wasn't in there, only Mikey.

"Can I come with you?" Looking up from his paper, Mikey looked up at Gee.

"Sorry, little bro. I'd take you with me if I could, dad would have a bird. Where is he?"

"He's on some date. I think her name is L-"

"Huh. Well, tell him I'll be back tomorrow morning. See ya."

Taking a beanie off the back of the couch, she put it on her head and then left. She drove, but didn't have a car, instead she took the black spray painted, Oreo bike from inside the garage.

The Iero's didn't live far from where she lived, maybe a 20-minute bike ride. She rode down the streets of Jersey, headphones in and the smashing pumpkins playing. The wind felt cool as it swirled through the neighborhood, blowing her hair back. Horns honked as she rode down the streets, the blaring noise hard to hear over Bullet With Butterfly Wings.

Even though she wasn't one for exercise, she liked walking, hiking, riding a bike, that kind of stuff. She found her solace in those kinds of things, unlike the typical teenager in the 90's. Now, this isn't a story about where she was the outcast and no one liked her, sure she fit in with a group of people, and that's how she liked it.

Back at the Iero home, Frank, Jamia, and Anthony, all worked together to try and make dinner. Jamia was the only one with some sort of idea what they were doing, while Frank and Anthony dug through cabinets to find one of their mom's cookbooks.

"Where the hell does she keep them? I want some fucking lasagna."From under the sink where his mom kept cleaners and sponges, Anthony groaned, looking in the wrong place from where a cookbook would be.

Yeah, a group of teenagers couldn't make lasagna without exploding something. But their parents weren't there to stop them, and they were almost adults so. 

"Anthony, you're not making lasagna. I'm making pizza." Jamia said, as she shoved Anthony away with her foot, rolling her eyes in annoyance."Frank, babe, can you hand me the jar of tomato sauce? I think it's in the refrigerator."

Frank, who sat at the kitchen table, mind boggled with recent events, was snapped out of his daze by Jamia's voice. He didn't hear what she said, as his mind was too focused on something more important. When Frank didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, annoyed.

More specifically, the fact he didn't know who the hell saw him jack off. It could be anyone, the girl across the street, or even the weird chick who sat in the back of the class, shy, and always played with her hair. That was a tad ridiculous, he thought. He didn't know who it was, but he was destined to find her.

The doorbell rang, suddenly. Then Anthony ran to the door, unlocked it, and greeted Gee. He fist-bumped her, then pulled her into a warm hug. Frank turned around to face her, instantly recognizing the girl from that one party.

"Uh, hey." Frank smiled, he kept his gaze on the girl as he sat the jar down. A blush went to his cheeks. "You're that chick from the party, right?"

'Yeah. Fred, isn't it?" 

"Close...it's Frank." An awkward laugh left his mouth, somehow, Gee found it cute, so she giggled and blushed.He wiped his clammy hand on his jeans, then reached his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Gee."

"And that's short for, Gerard?"

"No. Geralynn."Gee giggled, pulling her hand away to brush a piece of her hair back.

"You know what? That was stupid, I'm really sorry. Do you want something to drink? Um, we have, I don't know what we have. Anthony sucks us dry."

"Um..."

"Holy shit- Oh god. I didn't mean it like that, god no. Uh, Diet Coke or Pepsi Cola?"

"Diet Coke."

"Don't worry about Frank; he's a total idiot." Anthony leaned down, muttering into Gee's ear. He purposely kept his voice above a whisper to Frank would hear it. 

Of course, he did and threw a wadded up dish towel at his head. Then Anthony retaliated and pinched him as he handed Gee her drink. Right as Jamia walked back out, too. She noticed the girl standing in front of Frank, both with flushed faces. '

Jamia recognized her as the girl who cracked her in the face, and the one who she thought was sleeping with Frank.

Rage bubbled inside of her, feeling nothing but pure, raw anger. But she tried to conceal it the best she could. Instead of calling Gee names or even hitting her, she bit her tongue and continued on with dinner.

Frank felt bad that she was put in this situation, so went over, grabbed her hips from behind, and kissed her cheek. "Jai, babe, it's okay."

"But, she hit me. And I think she was the one who-." 

"Hey, so what movie are we seeing after dinner?" Anthony interrupted them. He reached over Jamia to grab a handful of black olives.

She was about suggest that Gee was the one who walked in on him, but Anthony caught onto that and wanted to save Gee the embarrassment. 

"IT, like from Stephen King. Mom picked it up from blockbuster."

"Oh. I thought we were going out to the theater."

"How? None of us have a car."

"Maybe we can steal the car in the driveway, like if your folks don't mind." Gee suggested, while her hands fiddled with the tab on the can.

"That's actually a rad idea. Mom's on this cruise, and dad, I think he's on a business trip with grandpa."

"Anthony, I don't think this is a good idea. What if they find out?"

"Don't be such a buzz-kill. It'll be fine. We all have our licenses. How could it go wrong?"

"A lot of ways, actually. Four teenagers, driving across town to a movie theater. You're the most immature out of all of us, Anthony."Jamia scoffed, opening the oven door. "You're not doing that."

"Ouch. But while we wait for the pizza to be done, we're gonna play truth or dare, and I'm gonna bring out the old man's, shitty beer that he won't miss. Gee, you want to come with me?"

Gee said yes, because then she didn't want to be placed in that odd mix, with a dude she walked in on, and the other, she punched in the face. Frank offered to come down to the garage with them, too, but Jamia stopped him and said she needed his help.

The two walked down the creaky, dusty, old cellar stairs, leading into the basement where Frank's dad kept his drums, for his free time. The walls had soundproof padding, and amps around the room. 

"Are you sure you're comfortable being here? Ya know, with Jamia being here, and considering you saw Frank jerking off."

"Yeah. He's kinda...I don't know."

"Oh god, do you have a crush on him?"

"What? You're fucking, no." Gee scoffed, mocking an expression of disgust. "He's your brother, and it would be weird, like I'm dating you, ew."

"Geez, Gee. I was kidding."

"I knew that, totally."

"Right." The older twin rolled his eyes as he picked up a 6-Pack of Blue Moon, the bottles clunked together as it was picked up.

She brushed it off like she was joking, but she wasn't. She knew she only met the dude two, maybe two and a half times, she thought he was kinda cute, but he had a girlfriend, so even if she wanted to be with him, Jamia already had that title, and she didn't want to interfere with that.

God knows what Jamia's capable of, she literally tried beating Gee up without knowing her, she only assumed that Frank was cheating with her. But she might've been in a bad mood, so Gee couldn't hold a grudge.

"So um, Geralynn, truth or dare?" Frank asked, popping open the bottle of beer.

"Truth."

"How did you meet Anthony?"

"He poured glitter glue in my hair, because I played Peter Pan in a play."

"Anthony, no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Jamia added, even though it wasn't her conversation. She was laying in Frank's arms, she held his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over his promise ring.

Gee noticed it, she was intrigued by it, it looked like a wedding ring, but he was only 17. Jamia had one on her ring finger, too.

She brushed it off like she was joking, but she wasn't. She knew she only met the dude two, maybe two and a half times, she thought he was kinda cute, but he had a girlfriend, so even if she wanted to be with him, Jamia already had that title, and she didn't want to interfere with that.

God knows what Jamia's capable of, she literally tried beating Gee up without knowing her, she only assumed that Frank was cheating on her. But she might've been in a bad mood, so Gee couldn't hold a grudge.

"So um, Geralynn, truth or dare?" Frank asked, popping open the bottle of beer.

"Truth."

"How did you meet Anthony?"

"He poured glitter glue in my hair, because I played Peter Pan in a play."

"Anthony, no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Jamia added, even though it wasn't her conversation. She was laying in Frank's arms. She held his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over his promise ring.

Gee noticed it, she was intrigued by it, it looked like a wedding ring, but he was only 17. Jamia had one on her ring finger, too.

"Before you ask, no, Jamia and I aren't married, yet at least." He noticed Gee looking at their rings, probably thinking that they were married, so he figured he should explain to her what it is. 

"It's something that kinda, says we're gonna get married in the future, minus the engagement ring."

"Oh, that's cool." Her hands messed with the label on the beer bottle, she peeled the paper off, rolled it into wads and flicked them across the room. "So um, how long have you been together?"

"Almost two years."

They both smiled at that. They looked at each other with obvious love filled hearts. Jamia kissed him, and he giggled, their noses rubbed together like one of those disgustingly sweet rom-coms.

"Get a room. Why don't ya?" Anthony groaned. "And actually close the door this time."

Frank rolled his eyes at Anthony. He rested his head on the top of Jamia's head, an aroma of coconut and aloe seeped into his nose, a scent he's grown to love.

The four continued on with their game, by the end, Frank had taken his shirt off, Jamia came out as a spitter, Anthony ate a handful of kibble and Gee, she admitted to having an affinity for jackets, especially leather jackets.

All except Jamia were smashed, as she deemed herself as most responsible.

Within the final round, before Jamia would check the pizza, she asked Gee a truth. "Were you the one, who walked in on Frank?"

Being that she was drunk, she didn't exactly know if Jamia was being serious, or if she was kidding, so she laughed it off and changed the subject.

After a bit, Jamia left the boys to take the pizza out of the oven, Gee went with her, in hopes of making amends. Jamia softened up a little with Gee, and apologized for being so mean the other night. 

Jamia even proposed the idea of herself, Frank, Gee, and Anthony all went on a double date, even though Anthony and Gee weren't together. 

"Anthony, your girlfriend is strange." Said Frank, words slightly slurred. "But she's pretty damn cool."

"She's not my girlfriend, and she's single."

"Oh, really?" His interest sparked at this, the alcohol making him think of things he shouldn't. "I think I might ask her out. If that's cool with you."

"Dude, you're with Jamia, you can't do that."

"Watch me." He shot Anthony a look as he put his shirt back on, then he got up and went over to Gee, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked if he could talk to her, upstairs. 

Gee agreed, then they both went up to Frank's room. Frank told Jamia, he wanted to show her a Iron Maiden poster he had, when she asked what they were doing, she offered to come up too, but he said she's already seen it, nothing new. 

The door was closed behind them, yet they continued to whisper, even though they wouldn't be heard regardless.

Frank sat on the bed, while Gee looked around the room, admiring all the posters he had in his room, while he was trying to figure out if this was a good idea, if he should really let Jamia go for a girl he just met.

But he felt something different when he saw her, it was something he didn't feel right away when he asked Jamia out. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was something, and he didn't want to miss out on it, but he wanted to talk with someone, like his Grandfather about it before he did anything. 

"I have this same one. My brother and I went to a Smashing Pumpkins show, and I found this taped to the side of the venue." 

"Jamia and I once saw the Ramones. Smashing Pumpkins are way better, though."He shrugged, he got off the bed and went over to Gee, standing next to her. 

Gee turned around to face him, their glazed eyes looking into the others, an odd sensation buzzing through their veins. "They're pretty cool, yeah." 

Their hearts thumped in their chest, the other probably hearing. Gee's face felt hot, like she stood out in the sun for too long, as did Frank's. Frank knew that this was wrong, because his girlfriend was downstairs. 

Guilt tore through him like a chainsaw gone haywire, he mumbled an "I'm sorry."and then left the room, he left Gee behind so he could run downstairs, to Jamia and kiss her, he told her how much he loved her, and that he wanted to be with her forever. 

Anthony asked where Gee was, and Frank said she was still upstairs. He stumbled up the hardwood floors, until he got to Frank's room, where he saw Gee laying on his bed, gazing up at all the posters. 

"Are you okay?"Was asked as he peered into the room.

"I couldn't be happier. Is there more beer downstairs? I'd like another bottle, thanks." 

"Yeah, let's go, we'll go together." He said. 

He walked over to Gee, helped her up by her arm, and escorted her down to the kitchen. They tripped over their own feet a couple times, though. 

Jamia had just finished slicing the pizza, and Frank was sitting at the kitchen table, dipping his own slice in a pile of ranch dressing as he sipped on another beer. Anthony, and Gee sat next to him, eating. 

Frank found himself gazing over at her out of the corner of his eye, he blushed and his heart fluttered a bit when she would notice. He thought she was pretty, with her pixie nose, the way she kinda talked out of the side of her mouth, like how someone spoke when they had a smoke in their mouth.

A voice in the back of his head screamed at him for feeling this way, it made everything else in the world feel mute. He knew it was wrong, but he was drunk, what he was feeling, were false emotions and everything would be okay in the morning.

Or after he had some food in his stomach, then he'd have a clearer mind. 

Anthony noticed his gloom expression, a feeling in his gut told him that this was because of Gee, and the fact he wanted to maybe, be with her instead of Jamia. But he was in the same boat, he was drunk and none of this made sense at the moment. 

During the movie, Jamia laid on Frank, while he ran his fingers through her hair. Gee sat between him, and Anthony. 

As they focused on Tim Curry terrorizing Bill Denbrough, Frank and Gee reached for a handful of popcorn with their eyes on the screen. They didn't realize it until it happened, but their hands connected, making them gasp slightly. 

It was a cliche that rarely happened, it was only the kind of thing you'd see in movies. It was a pure coincidence, they both wanted popcorn and didn't see the other reach into the bowl, nothing more. 

They each muttered an apology and retracted their hands. Cheeks scorched a red. Neither Jamia nor Anthony noticed, otherwise, Jamia would've told Gee to leave, and Anthony would be disappointed.

After both parts of "IT", all four of them were passed out. Beer bottles, Coke cans, and popcorn covered the floor, a mess they'd clean up in the morning before Frank's dad came back.

Despite their hangovers, they made it through the day. Even though Gee had puke in her hair, and had to sneak back into her room without her father catching her, and the twins stole their dad's beer, it went fine.

The rest of the week was hard for Frank, as he couldn't get Gee off his mind. Maybe it wasn't the alcohol, maybe it was his over-productive teenage brain swarming with a cocktail of hormones.

But at this ice cream parlor, on a date with Jamia, he found himself feeling that this was out of place, and would be perfect with Gee. Jamia snapped him out of his daze, by throwing the cherry from her sundae at him, giggling.

When he turned around, she was off talking to a couple of her friends. Anymore, she wasn't paying attention to him, it was like he didn't exist in that moment. So, he figured that this would be a good time to slip away from her. 

He ran to his grandfather's business building, only a couple of streets from where the parlor was. Leaves crunched under his feet, and the cold wind smacked him in the face. He could almost swear he saw Gee talking to someone, but when he stopped to turn around, she- or whoever it was, left. 

Doppelganger, probably. 

Soon after, he got to the building. The secretary at the lowest level, Pam, recognized him and allowed him up to his grandfather's office, on the very top level. 

The shiny golden doors opened with a ding, men and women poured out of the elevator before he could go in. He rested against the wall in the elevator, thinking about how he could bring this up to his grandfather without sounding like a two-timing idiot. 

If Jamia found out about any of this, he would seriously be in a grave. That's why he wanted to discuss this before making any brash decisions. 

So after they exchanged their "hellos" and his grandfather hugged him, he sat in one of the leather chairs on the other side of his desk, fiddling with his thumbs with something obviously on his mind. 

"What's on your mind, kid?" The old man asked, lighting a cigar. "How's Jamia?" 

"She's good, um, we just went out for ice cream." Frank's focus was kept on his lap as he thought about this. "Last week, Anthony brought this girl over. She's great, we all got d...donuts, and watched a couple flicks." 

"Anthony has a girlfriend?" 

"No, she's not Anthony's girlfriend." Awkwardly laughing, Frank looked up at his grandfather. "But, there's something different about her. When I met Jamia, I didn't feel this with her, not until weeks after." 

"Oh? Tell me about her." 

Frank went on about her appearance, and the limited things he knew about her, like what bands she liked, the fact she played Peter Pan in a school play once, and the fact she cracked Jamia in the face at a party. He said he couldn't get her off his mind, but it was wrong because he was already in a relationship, but as his grandfather always did, he had an inspiring thing to say. 

"I can't get my mind off of her, and I really want to ask her out, but I don't want to hurt Jamia or make a wrong choice and lose my best friend, and someone who I could be happy with." 

"An old saying goes,"He explained, taking a long drag of his cigar. "A man chases two rabbits, catches neither. You need to choose which rabbit you want and chase after that one. And if you can catch 'er, you picked the right one." 

"But if I already have a rabbit, and I want the other one, what do I do?" 

"Gently set this one down, and if it leaves, it never wanted to be caught in the first place." 

Frank thought for a minute about what his grandfather said. It seemed that lately, Jamia only was in the relationship for sex at this point, she even offered to have her brother buy them condoms. But Gee, she didn't seem like that kind of girl, like relationships weren't about sex. 

And that feeling, he can't look past that. But he was young, it's not like he's about to marry either of them, granted he and Jamia were about two steps away from that, but that wasn't a healthy relationship. 

He also didn't want to throw away almost two years of his life, 

"I think I know, now. Thank you, Grandpa." 

"Don't worry about it, kiddo."The man smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Now, which rabbit are you choosing, the one you have, or the one you want to pick up, sitting right in front of you?"


End file.
